


救赎第三部28

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部28

第28章 

　　奴仆们正服侍着润璋更衣，除下金冠，外袍解了一半，美婢们手捧香巾温水，温顺恭谨的跪了一地。

　　砰的一声，门板被人从外侧用力推开，摇晃着撞上两侧。

　　众人被唬了一跳，怔怔看向门外。

　　润璋动作一顿，依旧慢条斯理的取了香帕，拭净了手上水珠。

　　“皇兄。”润凰一步步走近，声音平静低沉，“让他们退下，我有话跟你说。”

　　润璋示意众人退下，步履轻轻，由近及远，最后以门板合上的吱呀声为终结。

　　“好了，如今此处只有你我二人。”他抬眸看向凤凰，“有什么话就说吧！”

　　从皇宫到大牢，再到端王府，那一番话在胸中盘亘辗转，犹如一盆滚烫的炭火，烧得他五内俱焚。但此时此刻，他见到男人挂在嘴边的，慵懒而温柔的笑意，喉咙里像堵着一团棉絮，竟一个字都问不出口了。

　　室内死一般寂静，就连轻微的烛火哔啵声都响亮得宛如雷声隆隆。

　　“遗诏……”粗粝的话语碾过喉头，恍惚间竟让他尝到了一丝腥甜，“在何处？”

　　无须多言，目光交汇之下已然心知肚明。

　　“你知道了。”润璋勾起唇角，“本王还以为你要过几日才会知晓此事。”他起身打开密室，从里面取出一个锦盒递给他，“好好看清楚，究竟是本王奉诏，还是本王矫诏。”

　　润凰盯着他，温暖的烛光也暖不了他眸中的冷色。五指张开慢慢握住那卷圣旨，然后一把夺了过来。

　　圣旨是真的，玉玺也是真的，但奉旨之人心思是否纯善，却真假不知。

　　“那日我在清韵阁与父皇争执不休，以至于被罚跪在宫门外，为的就是齐王余孽之事。”

　　润凰说得很慢，咬着字音如食血肉，“父皇为了不坏法度，不让政局再起波澜，坚决不允我将其斩杀殆尽。父皇在世时已是如此，又怎会忽然立下遗诏，在兄长初登大宝，诸方势力暗潮汹涌之时突然发难？”

　　他字字铿锵，余音撞在壁上，梁上，似有隐隐回声。

　　润璋轻轻一笑，“凤凰儿，你果然深知帝王心术。”

　　润凰从未见他这么笑过，似在无尽的黑夜中，从河上刮来一缕冷风。薄如利刃，轻而易举切开皮肉，刺进心脏。

　　他不由得打了个寒战，抿紧的唇瓣干涸得厉害，耳边全是砰砰的心跳声。

　　润璋不再说话，两指轻弹袖口。他的动作慵懒闲适，似乎并不在意站在眼前的是谁。那是属于上位者的冷漠，来自于权贵的蔑视。

　　润凰深吸一口气，艰难的道：“端王，真是你下的手？”

　　润璋的指腹缓缓摩挲着案沿的纹路，那朱红色的漆，像极了刑场上流淌的鲜血。

　　生在皇家，他早就明白一个道理。只要皇权之争仍在继续，就会鲜血不止，杀戮不休。

　　润瑜已中毒至深，不久便会毙命。凤凰儿与他兄长早就形同陌路，即便润瑜骤然驾崩，也不会在他心里兴起多少波澜。

可虑者，唯有当年旧事，因为那是凤凰心中一个永远都解不开的结。无论过去多久，哪怕那个女人成了骨，化了灰，凤凰儿也不会忘了她。

　　所以齐王一党必死。只有让知情者永远闭上双眼，将一切尘封黄土，才能永绝后患。

　　润璋的沉默在润凰眼中已和承认无异，他的心一点一点冷了下去。他做梦都想不到，这个与他朝夕相伴的枕边人，竟是兄长中毒的幕后推手，又或者，就是他亲自下的手。

　　润凰的心口犹如盘着一条毒蛇，一口一口嗜咬着心脏。当自己费尽心思向男人借兵允他轻薄时，他是否在内心暗自嘲笑；在自己享尽欢愉尽展笑颜时，兄长正被剧毒折磨得死去活来。

　　真是愚不可及，润凰啊润凰，在这世上还有人比你更蠢笨吗？

　　他的声音支离破碎，全凭一股心气支撑才能不倒下来，“是不是挡你路的人你都要杀？是不是我挡了你的路，你也会杀了我？”

　　润璋终于失了冷静，手掌压着案面慢慢起身。他的眸中全是怒火，犹如暗海翻起惊天骇浪，“润凰，你当真不知我对你的心意？我只想自保。”

　　这是两人袒露情意后，他头一次直呼润凰的名字。比起绵软甜蜜的“凤凰儿”，“润凰”二字冷硬得像一块铁。

　　润凰反倒平静了下来，他定定看着男人，嘴唇抖得几乎咬不清字，“收田产、开科举、打压旧党，桩桩件件都让你不能自保，桩桩件件都有本王参与，端王殿下想怎么对付本王？”

　　润璋能用一百种说辞遮掩过去，但此时此刻，怎么回答都不对，怎么说都是错，他竟一个字都说不出来。

他怔怔看着凤凰，在凤凰悲戚的目光中，仿佛看到当年骤然失母的孩子，只觉得心头疼得厉害。

　　润凰步步逼近，冷笑连连，“本王一向知道皇兄好手段，想不到如今也能领教一二了。不如端王先提点本王……”他一边说一边用指尖点着胸口，忽然触到一样坚硬的物事。那是贴身所佩从不离身的龙玉。

　　那日他初得神骏，心中欢喜非常，疏忽大意之下被男人骗得许下承诺，从此佩了这龙玉。

　　凤凰儿，我喜欢你贴身佩着我的东西。

　　言犹在耳，他怔怔看着男人，眼眶一红，剩余的半句话就怎么都说不出下去了。

　　所谓恶语伤人六月寒，方才的那几句话虽伤了润璋，可自己又何尝没有伤着？

他实在不愿将皇兄想得这么心机深沉，或许……或许一切皆是他猜测，又或许是入了旁人之局而不自知。

　　他紧紧握住那块龙玉，一脸惶惑的看着男人，犹如一个不知所措的孩子。

　　润璋叹息一声，轻轻握住他手臂，见他并未抗拒，那手便滑到他腰上，将他紧紧搂住，用力按在怀里。

　　凤凰啊凤凰，如果没有你，我何至于落到如此境地，又何至于将自己逼迫至此。

　　这句话在他心中百转千回，到了舌尖抿了又抿，最后低叹出四个字，“何至于此。”

　　润凰靠在他肩头，垂落身侧的五指紧握成拳，怎么都无法像往时一样揽上对方的背。

　　他深知皇兄为人，若是不想认，绝不会给出回应。

　　何至于此，何至于此，是指你我兄弟三人何至于走到这一步吗？皇兄，你毒杀了兄长，坐上了龙椅，难道以为我还能心无芥蒂的和你在一起吗？

　　他紧紧咬住下唇，生怕一张口就会呜咽出来。

　　皇兄，只要你说一句不是，哪怕天下人都指责你，我也会信你。

　　你为何要认，为何不继续骗下去？

　　紧紧相拥的怀抱应该是温暖的，但他却觉得无比寒冷。

　　窗外的天色渐渐暗下来，他越过端王肩头，定定看着那弯将要落尽的夕阳。

　　北风又起，好像狞兽在嘶吼，人们却充耳不闻，丝毫不知暴雨将至。

　　第二日一大早他就进了宫，本以为兄长未醒，想不到刚到门口就听到里面隐隐传出说话声。他不许内侍禀报，悄悄走近了些，依稀听到“中毒”“解药”等字样。

　　刹那间欣喜若狂，继而又困惑起来。兄长既知解药，为何不早日服食，又为何要欺瞒于他？

　　“此事休要再提。”皇帝勃然大怒，伏在榻上咳嗽连连，“莫要告知第三人，否则……否则朕诛你九族。”

　　察觉有人出来，润凰连忙收起迈出的脚，转到拐角处藏了起来。

　　脚步声越来越近，御医一头冷汗，只想着赶紧逃离烟霞阁，全没料到面前正有一个煞星在等着他。

　　“吴大人好大的官威啊，见到本王居然不行礼。”

　　吴御医吓得打了个寒战，抬头一看，只见颖王正似笑非笑的看着他。

　　御花园赏菊亭内，两人相对而坐，神情却称不上轻松自在，白白辜负了这难得的冬日暖阳。

　　“颖王殿下，微臣实在不能说。”吴御医一头一脸都是汗，只恨不得化成一条鱼投入水里，从此一了百了。

　　“我知，你若说了，兄长便会诛你九族。”润凰轻轻一笑，抬手为他斟了一杯茶。“你怕兄长，难道就不怕我？”

他似在说笑，唇畔挑着一丝顽皮的笑意，“本王虽不能诛你九族，但让你无法在帝京待下去，让你全族从此颠沛流离，想必也是不难的。”

　　吴御医吓得跪倒在地，“求颖王殿下饶了微臣吧！”

　　“哎，好端端的怎就突然吓成这样了？”润凰笑着扶起他，“本王只是说笑罢了。”

　　吴御医犹如被毒蛇咬到，但又不敢挣开他的手，只能颤巍巍的侧身坐在椅上，如寒风中瑟瑟发抖的鹌鹑。

　　“也罢，本王也不难为你。”润凰起身，“冬日雪景奇佳，本王先到别处赏雪。吴大人是聪明人，该知道如何做。”

　　润凰虽然离开，吴御医却不能走，因为一个侍从已将文房四宝送到他面前，而那些带刀侍卫则手按刀柄，将他围得水泄不通。

　　半个时辰后，燎原君便将那张墨迹尤新的纸送到了润凰面前。

　　“情思，无药可解，唯有于动情时以血引出，以命度之。”润凰轻声念完，转头对燎原君一笑，“情思情思，果然是个好名字。”

　　燎原君替他将纸张收好，“不如让属下去寻一美貌女子……”

　　润凰似未听到，他抬头看着那满树红梅，轻声呢喃，“丝丝缕缕，缠绵不绝，深刻入骨，至死方休。呵，不愧是情思。”

见燎原君一脸不解，便淡淡的道：“倘若随便一个女子便能令兄长动情，也不会时至今日仍然剧毒缠身了。”

　　既已知道解法，当务之急就是找到能让兄长动情之人。

　　最了解兄长心思的当然是贴身服侍十余年的黄给使。

　　“给使言下之意……是指皇嫂未必能让兄长动情？”润凰惊了一下，连手中的茶水也泼出了些。

　　黄给使低眉顺眼，脸色十分勉强，“陛下和皇后娘娘相敬如宾。”

　　相敬如宾，便是疏远而不亲近。再联系到那日烟霞阁中两人的神情，润凰还有什么不明白。历朝历代，皇帝不宠爱皇后也实属平常，只是兄长宫中妃嫔寥寥，算来算去，也就那李美人尚有些姿色。

　　于是咳嗽一声，“莫非兄长心仪那李美人？”

　　黄给使叹一声气，“容老奴说句冒犯的话，那李美人姿色还不如陛下……”

　　润凰深以为然，咬着下唇道：“那就难办了。”

　　黄给使最清楚陛下对这位颖王的心思，也深深为自家陛下不平。便硬着头皮道：“其实殿下不必烦忧，能为陛下解毒之人……远在天边近在眼前。”

　　润凰如遭雷击，手中茶盏登时翻倒，洒了一手的水。

　　黄给使连忙给他擦手，“殿下当心烫着，老奴这就去取药。”

　　忽然头顶传来一句淡淡的话语，“此话干系重大，给使切莫胡说。”

　　黄给使动作一顿，把心一横，“人人都说老奴处事圆滑，从不将话说满，但只有这句话，殿下一定要信。”

　　即便不信，事到临头也没有别的法子了，不如一试。

　　烟霞阁中暖香阵阵，一如那日兄弟谈心，芥蒂尽除。

　　“兄长身子抱恙，不要太劳累了。”他将奏折从润瑜手中抽去，从黄给使手里取了披风为他拢上。

“虽在阁中，还是要小心别着了凉。”说罢对黄给使使了个眼色，他自心领神会，带着一干奴婢悄悄退去。

　　润瑜欢喜润凰主动和他亲近，对此一无所觉。

　　“兄长不思饮食，我便让府上的厨子炖了羹汤。”他揭开汤盅，亲手盛了一碗汤捧到润瑜面前，“八分烫，正好。”

　　“先放着吧，我们兄弟二人说说话。”润瑜笑吟吟的道。

　　“汤羹要热热的喝下去才好。”润凰说得过于急迫，惹来润瑜奇怪的一瞥。

　　他赶紧定一定神，用勺子搅动一番，强笑道：“莫非兄长怕臣弟府上的厨子手艺不好？那臣弟先尝一口。”他心虚得厉害，连握着勺子的手都在微微颤抖。

　　润瑜忽然握住他手腕，他抬头，正撞上兄长的目光。

　　心头一乱，当啷一声，那勺子便落到了碗里。

　　润瑜似已猜到了什么，目光有些悲凉。

　　他将那碗接了过来，当着润凰的面，慢慢把一勺羹汤送进嘴里。“凤凰儿，哪怕你送来的是毒药，为兄也会一口饮下。”

　　


End file.
